1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin treatment apparatus, used in various apparatuses operated by coins, such as automatic vending machines and public telephones. More particularly the coin treatment apparatus of the present invention selects various coins on the basis of their currency units with different diameters, transfers them into a receiving space, and discharges those stored in the receiving space into a coin receiving box. This receiving box serves as another receiving space when a user finishes use of the apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a coin treatment apparatus sorts out the coins into each currency unit, selects them on the basis of the sorted information, and transfers them into a coin receiving space. At the bottom of the coin receiving space, a discharge plate for discharging a change and a path with a larger diameter than that of the coin to be received into the coin receiving space are formed. Therefore, the coins received in the receiving space are discharged through the path according to the linear movement of the discharge plate.
However, such conventional coin treatment apparatuses have complicated constructions because the mechanisms for selecting the coins on the basis of their currency units, sorting the correct coins from the incorrect coins, and transferring the selected coins to the receiving space, are installed and operate independently of each other. Therefore, the disadvantages with these conventional coin treatment apparatuses is that they frequently malfunction.